vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Shark (Post-Flashpoint)
Summary Nanaue is the offspring of the self-proclaimed Hawaiian shark deity Kamo. After Kamo was captured on a tropical island by Amanda Waller, she also took one of his offspring with her before destroying the island, assuming that the child would be easier to control than the father. The child was Nanaue, who was raised by Waller in laboratory conditions and grew at an extremely fast rate. He was eventually dubbed King Shark and joined Amanda's team Taskforce X, better known as the Suicide Squad. Nanaue at some point made it to Atlantis, where he became the next big crime boss and an ally of Aquaman's on occasion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely 4-B Name: Nananue, King Shark Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Humanoid shark, Demigod (supposedly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses/Sound Manipulation (Has a sonar and is able to sense wherever he is based on the taste of the waters), Regeneration (Low-Mid, survived having his intestines mangled and healed the damage in a matter of minutes), Water Manipulation (Staying out of the water may greatly weaken him over time, so becoming in touch with water gives him a big boost. He might also be able to control water in other ways, such as breaking from mind control), Natural Weaponry (Jaws and claws) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (While dehydrated, he proved stronger than Superboy), likely Solar System level (Fought O.M.A.C. and even managed to damage him when Power Girl and Steel couldn't, made Wonder Woman struggle and fought Aquaman) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely''' Massively FTL+''' Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Lifted a car), likely much higher (Matched O.M.A.C.'s strength for a short period of time) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Country level (Took a sucker punch from Superboy and immediately shrugged it off), likely Solar System level (Survived a beating from O.M.A.C.) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range due to size Standard Equipment: None (Though anything near him can be used as a weapon) Intelligence: Normally Below Average (Though even at his dumbest he's smart enough to play dead), Above Average after being hydrated enough Weaknesses: Leaving him out of the water for large periods will greatly weaken him and make him dumber. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Note 2: For most of his time in the Suicide Squad, Amanda kept him dehydrated, which made him weaker and less intelligent, even incapable of speech. Feats: Respect Thread Gallery King_Shark_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg|King Shark's standard costume Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_22_Textless.jpg|As part of the Suicide Squad Aquaman_Vol_8_32_Textless.jpg|King Shark as he currently appears in Rebirth Py2u0sZ.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sharks Category:Demigods Category:Criminals Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Claw Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4